User's Drag Rush: All Stars 1
User's Drag Rush: All Stars, is an all-stars spin-off of User's Drag Rush. All stars has queens from past UDR seasons competing for a spot in the Wiki Hall of Fame. This season will feature 10 queens. This season will use a "Legacy Showdown" format. Every challenge there will be a Top 2 and the Top 2 will choose one of the bottom queens to eliminate if they win the showdown. Before you send your look for the showdown you must also choose which queen you would like to eliminate. You will send your choice to OriMoxx either on Discord or on another wiki. Cast RuVeal All Stars 1 Cast= Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown for your Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Bring Back My All Stars" * '''Main Challenge: In honor of the 50th UDR episode, I want you guys to prove that you are an all star in 2 ways. The first way is in the form a speech explaining why you think you are an all-star, and the second way is on the runway. * Runway Theme: Category is...RuDemption Runway. (You must also send the look you are re-doing and tell me the runway theme and the episode it was on) * Top Two: Phi Phi O'Hara and Valentina * Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Bottom Three: Delusion, Oujo-chan and Red X * Showdown Theme: Category is...RuDemption Showdown. (Redo any showdown from your season). * Eliminated: Delusion Speeches * Asia: ** I think I was brought back to All-Stars, because I have a lot of potenial to snatch the crown, I was amazing on my season. First off, in every single challenge, I did great, except for one, but after that I got up like an angel and made my way to the top, you also loved a lot of my looks and not only that, I had one of the best track records in the whole entire herstory of UDR, I also won Snatch Game in my season and although drama is nice, I usually didn't join in. Second off, I have shown improvment in season 3. Yes, maybe I may have gotten a boot, but I will bring it and give you sickening looks, great challenge submissions and improvement (big improvment.) I'm ready to slay! * Delusion: ** *didn't submit* * Katy: ** I was surprised to be invited for all stars, because my track record on drag rush wasn't up par to some queens.I know i have to do it because i have to show to the world that i'm not a quitter but an all star.I took done notes on what i did wrong last season and now I feel stronger than yesterday and i'm an all star it's in my blood because this is the part of me and you're gonna hear me ROAR. * Kim: ** I am an All-Star because although I didn't prove myself to be worthy of the season 4 crown, I definitely proved that I am a fierce queen with stunning makeup, gorgeous runways, and an all-around fantastic sense of style... for the most part, with the exception being my Breast Dressed runway. But let's not talk about that, shall we? Anyways, I am not just an all-star because I proved so much on my season, but I am an all-star because I still have so much to prove. On my season, I failed at showing who Kim Chi really was. Sure, I landed the jokes and created the drama, mama, but I never truly ever showed my true colours. I am an all-star because I am ready to express myself, slay every challenge, work the runway, create lots of drama (AKA good tv), and eventually get my beautiful portrait hung in the Hall of Fame. * Kira: ** *didn't submit* * Oujo: ** I think I was brought back here as an All Star because I gave it a great shot on my first UDR season, I had won Snatch Game, I was in the winning team of the Kitty Girls challenge, and I served real Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent. I may not have been the nicest competitor, but hey, at least you should be glad that Nick didn't bring me back as Cynthia! :) * Phi Phi: ** There is no doubt in my mind that I, Phi Phi O'Hara, am the biggest all-star in this cast of legends and icons. No other queen in the franchise's history has turned out as many looks as I have in any of the seasons. The judges gave me praise every week on that runway and I left my competition in the dust. "You turn out the runway every week." - Kittenvelour15 "Someone activated my gag reflexes because I am gagging!" - OriMoxx "It's so beautiful, it's high fashion amazing job Phi Phi." - Kittenvlour15 Don't forget that I also killed the challenges. I created an iconic story and also made an unforgettable dating website called NoFatties.com with Miss Jujubee. Had our teammate submitted her runway, we would have had that win in the bag. I ruled the runway, conquered the challenges, and now I'm back for my final step which is to snatch that crown and be put in the hall of fame where I rightfully deserve to be. I gave my all the first run and had not a road trip got in the way of me competing I would have gone all the way and win. I'm turning the dial up to 11 to show you, Nicholas, that I am THE all-star. * Red: ** Why I think I'm an All Star is because I had a great legacy especially as a DragRula legend. I am influential to superhero drag and had an influence on Nightwing and Robin. I have also been one of the fiercest queens to compete on the original User's Drag Rush season by never making bottom 2 and I might've started out not standing out much but I proved to be a force to be reckoned with closer to the end of the season. I have shown massive growth since season 1 too. That's why I'm an All Star. * Sharon: ** Why I think I am an all star? Well, that is an awfully easy question, Nick. I don't think I am an all star, because I am an all star. I have shown strength, durability, and creativity on my season. I have done a very excellent job on participating on my first user race season. I won a challenge, and even served up some good runway looks. I may have stumbled on some occasions, but I got back up quickly and graciously, and I can do that again this season. Trust me, because I always bring my light from my darkness, witches. * Valentina: ** I believe that I was returned to all stars, because I have the potential that is needed for this season. I agree that sometimes I can be weak, but at the same time I can be a leader. I believe that I have great chances to win this season, and I do not deny it. In my season I was the High-Fashion queen, because I always kill in the runway. I believe that I also have Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent. Many may think that I'm here just to play, but, they do not yer know, I can became a big competitor for them. That's why I am a all-star. So I'll just say: Give me this crown! *make a kiss* RuDemtpion Runway 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' RuDemption Runway '''Showdown Theme: ' RuDemption Showdown Asia O'Hara= |-| Delusion= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Drag Rush Divas Live" * '''Main Challenge: Change a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a different an assigned diva and send a look and reference based on your diva. Divas have already been assigned. You can choose any RuPaul song you want, but you can't use the same as another queen. You must also transition your verse into the next queen's. The order is the same on the table below * Runway Theme: Category is...Night Of 1000 Gagas(You must include a reference photo as well) * Top Two: Kim Chi and Sharon Needles * Challenge Winner: Sharon Needles * Bottom Three: Oujo-chan, Red X and Valentina * Showdown Theme: Category is...Favorite Body Part * Eliminated: Oujo-chan Divas Live 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Night of 1000 Gagas '''Showdown Theme: ' Favorite Body Part Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"All Star Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blanks (both of them) in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Roaring 20's * Top Two: * Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Bottom Three: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ''' Snatch Game Blanks: Fat Fanny the drag queen is so fat, instead of dollars, she prefers to be tipped in ______! Horny Holly is so horny, when she sees a ___ she fucks it * '''Asia: * Katy: * Kim: * Phi Phi: * Red: * Sharon: * Valentina: 'Episode 3 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Roaring 20's 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA Asia O'Hara= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Red X= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Valentina= Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush: All Stars 1 Category:Nicholas424